<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>prime dimension by HEARTSLABYUL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195728">prime dimension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEARTSLABYUL/pseuds/HEARTSLABYUL'>HEARTSLABYUL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Xillia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detailed Depictions of Alpaca Behavior, Gen, idek man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEARTSLABYUL/pseuds/HEARTSLABYUL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is the same except Rollo is an alpaca.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>prime dimension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i found this deep in the recesses of my hd, and if i had to reread it then so do you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julius knows Ludger is smart, wouldn’t do anything to get himself into trouble, but Julius can’t help but worry anyway. He rushes along the slippery Trigleph sidewalk, umbrella clutched in his hand, looking around frantically for his brother.</p><p>Just as he’s cursing and growling under his breath, he barely notices a familiar figure standing at the open mouth of an alley. With a frown that’s equal parts perturbed and relieved, Julius slowly makes his way towards his brother.</p><p>When Ludger hears himself being approached, he turns quickly, but relaxes upon seeing that it’s Julius. His expression softens back into sadness just as Julius settles behind him.</p><p>“What happened?” Julius asks, voice stern.</p><p>Ludger smiles bitterly. “Got rejected.”</p><p>Julius smiles back before reaching forward to ruffle Ludger’s hair.</p><p>Just as they settle into smiling at each other, fond and loving, a noise that sounds like a combination of a sheep bleating and a chronic smoker wheezing violently pipes up behind Ludger.</p><p>Ludger turns to let the young alpaca come into view. The animal blinks up at Julius before bleating hoarsley once again.</p><p>“Can we keep him?” Ludger asks, looking up at Julius imploringly.</p><p>Julius is silent for a moment before reaching forward to pet the alpaca’s wooly head. It gnashes its teeth before drooling a bit.</p><p>“Come on, both of you,” he finally concedes with a warm smile. “Let’s go home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rollololo,” Julius sings as he ruffles the alpaca’s cheeks. The alpaca gurgles, teeth jutting forward as drool trickles out of the corners of his mouth.</p><p>Julius chuckles, and lifts a handful of pellets to the alpaca’s mouth. “Rollololo,” he sings again.</p><p>The alpaca lets off another scratchy bleat before shoving its muzzle into Julius’ big hand, lips and teeth working away at the pellets.</p><p>“You’re pretty cute, you know that?” Julius comments idly. He pauses for a moment before, on a whim, repeating, “Rollo.”</p><p>The alpaca looks up at him, batting its long lashes innocuously, before bleating loudly in approval, moist little nuggets of chewed pellets flying onto Julius’ shirt.</p><p>“That’s what we’ll call you,” he declares fondly before shaking his hand to rid it of the overflowing saliva and crumbs. “Rollo.”</p><p>Rollo bleats happily before kicking his back legs up and knocking over a side-table.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your alpaca’s name?” Elle asks sweetly, smiling up at the morbidly obese animal. He bleats loudly as drool trickles from between his teeth.</p><p>“Rollo,” Ludger answers with smile.</p><p>“Rollo, huh?” Elle says as she reaches up to Rollo’s face. The alpaca ducks down to let Elle pet his cheek.</p><p>With a gentle grip on a fistful of his wool, Elle leads the alpaca out of the dingy Duval alley, and their happiness illuminates the whole town.</p><p>“Rollo, Rollo,” she sings. “I’m Elle and you’re Rollo!”</p><p>Rollo gurgles before rearing up, nearly kicking Elle in the back. She just giggles.</p><p> </p><p>Rollo plops onto his bottom, his splended, bare belly jiggling all around him, and he bleats petulantly.</p><p>Milla grins down at him before reaching forward to pet him between his ears.</p><p>“You hungry, fat alpaca?” she asks coquettishly.</p><p>Rollo sputters happily before leaning towards Milla and biting at her skirt and chewing on the sliver of cloth in his mouth. Everyone around them chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>The deafening roar of spirit energy sucking in everything around it fills the hall.</p><p>“Take that, and that!” Elle cries out as she hacks at Rideaux with Milla’s discarded blade. “And that, and that!”</p><p>Rollo screeches angrily, teeth gnashing and saliva flying everywhere.</p><p>“Make it stop!” Elle pleads as she gives Rideaux the hardest hit she can, arms visibly straining with the effort of holding the heavy sword.</p><p>Rideaux gives Elle a swift and hard kick, and the girl goes flying. In a rage, Rollo sputters and bleats as loudly as he can, and spits a thick wad of phlegm into Rideaux’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>Ludger looks as if he could finally buckle under the weight of the world placed upon him when Nova comments innocently on how his friends had left for Marksburg harbor. He gives her an insistent push aside before sprinting down the hall of Freres Apartment.</p><p>Rollo bleads, sad and urgent, and breaks into a full gallop, shoving his way past Nova, crushing her against the threshold. He doesn’t bother looking back to see that she’d split the skin at her temple and passed out from a concussion, laying in a crumpled heap of tomatoes and blood.</p><p> </p><p>“You… You threw everything away for me?” Julius’ voice is barely above a whisper as he stares at Ludger’s back.</p><p>Ludger turns slightly, the scent of blood wafting through the seabreeze and catching his attention, before he fully faces Julius. The blood flecked onto his cheeks and spattered over his front is a strangely beautiful.</p><p>Rollo wags his stubby tail, gnashing his teeth as he watches Ludger and Julius fret over each other. Julius cries out in pain, and that’s when it seems to finally dawn on the two of them– Ludger had just destroyed the ultimate world, the world they lived in. This wasn’t the future that was meant to happen, but neither of them cared.</p><p>As they break their embrace, Ludger helps Julius to stand. Rollo trots up to them, gurgling and drooling, as Ludger helps Julius to sit on Rollo’s back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>